The invention relates generally to restricting the flow of a fluid between two pressurized chambers and more specifically to a brush seal for restricting a flow of fluid between pressurized chambers of a turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbines and steam turbines, employ bladed rotors in a turbine section to convert thermodynamic energy from the fluids such as pressurized steam, compressed air and combustion gases into mechanical energy for rotating one or more centrally mounted shafts. The shafts, in turn, provide power to aircraft, heavy equipment, waterborne vehicles and electrical power generators. The interfaces between adjacent engine components in turbomachines are sealed in various ways to restrict leakage of fluids such as the pressurized steam, compressor air and combustion gases. There are many interfaces between rotating and stationary components in such turbomachines. Sealing these interfaces presents challenges due to the excessive fluid temperatures and pressures, combined with relative axial and/or radial movement between the engine components. Generally, sealing of these interfaces is done using various types of seals like labyrinth seals and honeycomb seals.
A brush seal is an advanced seal that provides an alternative to labyrinth or honeycomb seals. The brush seal is comprised of thousands of densely packed wire filaments (bristles) secured between two metallic plates. Bristles with a flexible end bridge a gap between adjacent components and any relative movement is absorbed through deflection of the bristles. Brush seals are very effective because they have minimum effective clearance during normal operation. The tortuous path through the bristles achieves the restriction effect even as the gap distance changes. Brush seals offer many advantages when compared with traditional seals. Unlike the labyrinth seal, a brush seal is designed to come in contact with a rotor to provide a positive seal.
Brush seal bristles are also susceptible to deflection due to fluid pressure loading. For this reason, back plates support the bristles along a majority of their length. The bristles are loaded against the back plate by the fluid pressure, thus preventing permanent deflection.
However, previous fleet experience shows that bristle deflections eventually yield the bristle ends, reducing their sealing effectiveness and rendering them unacceptable for continued service. Reduced brush seal effectiveness will increase fluid leakage, fuel usage and, consequently, increase operating costs until the brush seal is replaced. Removal and disassembly of a turbomachine for brush seal replacement is both costly and time consuming.